The Mew Amulet
by shadowphantomness
Summary: 151 amulets for the species of Kanto, and their Chosen to go with them... follow the path of five trainers as they discover what it really means to be a guardian of pokemon... Pokemon SpecialAdventureverse, three primary colors and two dragons...
1. Launch

Title: The Mew Amulet

Summary: I was meditating on why Lance had pink hair in the anime and a plotbunny jumped me! 

One hundred and fifty amulets for the Kanto pokemon… and then the metal for Johto perhaps… spin the dice, see what it lands on, and step towards responsibility.

Category: Action/Adventure, some Humor

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics… I don't own it. This is nonprofit, no copyright infringement fanwork written by me. So don't take it, k?

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon talking.

Lance is 14.9 years

Chapter 1: Launch

            Lance Dragyn did not usually stop in jewelry shops.

            For one thing, it was a very embarrassing occurrence, and people always made assumptions. Last time  he had bought Claire pearl drop earrings for her birthday, people had been convinced he was buying an engagement ring for his girlfriend.

            He was fourteen!  
            Yes, he was going on fifteen this year. So? He had only been pokemon League Champion for six months.

            There was plenty of time to ease into the role.

            However, the old man had been very persistent, and it could be an early Christmas present for Claire, anyway, so Lance followed him in.

            There were a number of polished stones on leather cords, and also some metallic charms. Lance had been particularly drawn to one with a white stone. Dragon wings dropped down from it, so he had chosen the necklace for himself. It wasn't really Claire's style.

            He bought that for himself and then a necklace with a Horsea inscribed in bluestone for Claire, she would like it. The old man accepted fifteen dollars, but when Lance checked his purchases after he had left, there were three necklaces in the bag.

            The extra one was a leather cord with a mew.

            The mew was carved in rose quartz. It was kind of pretty, but he hadn't bought it! Lance did _not_ want to lose his position because of shoplifting charges. He went back to return it, but the old man refused to take it back, insisting it was paid for.

            In confusion, Lance decided to gift that to Claire as well.

            He and his dragons flew home to Blackthorn.

            "Hi, Oniisan." Claire greeted him upon return.

            "Glad to drop in." Lance sprawled in the couch, looking up at the ceiling as if that held the answer to the world's problems. "Any fans camping outside?"

            "Oh no, after Dragonair ate one-."

            "You fed a fan to your Dragonair?"

            Claire nodded proudly.

            Lance sighed. "That's just what the media needs, an excuse to pronounce me crazy so they can stick someone else up on the pedestal."

            "Don't worry about it. I borrowed great-grandfather's dragon armor and sword and pronounced that they were trespassing on holy ground."

            "And they bought it?"

            "Yep!"

            "Ingenious, little sister."

            "See?" Claire winked. "I am useful!"

            "I never thought otherwise. Anyway, since your birthday is tomorrow, I brought you something."

            Lance flourished the necklace.

            Claire grinned. "Nice! I saw Sabrina with one of them the other day, and it was a Butterfree. What's this?"

            "Horsea I think."

            'Thanks, Oniisan!"  
            Claire hugged Lance as he smiled. "No problem, little sister. Happy birthday."

            They made cake and cookies together, and toasted each other with glasses of lemonade and punch through the night.

            It was a happy day.

            That night, while two slumbered, two amulets glowed darkly.

            _Your Chosen is ready, but I don't think mine is!  
            Relax, Mew._

_            He doesn't realize that he's my holder yet!_

_            Calm down! Yelling now won't do anything._

_            Sorry._

_            No problem. Just nudge him to wear it tomorrow._

_            I'll try… because the sealing begins in a week._

            The next morning, Claire wore her necklace down to breakfast. Lance took little notice, he was too busy checking the scrambled eggs. It wouldn't do any good for there to be shell pieces in them.

            "Morning, onii-san."  
            "Hi, Claire." Lance said. "Breakfast's almost ready."  
            "Thanks!"

            "No problem. Stopping by for a bit is the least I can do. I'm sorry I'm so busy staying at Indigo."

            "I understand, though. You run the League, I run the gym. It's about the right thing." Claire snorted at the thought of their parents. One run off, the other dead, so the two of them took care of themselves.

            It was all right.

            They were independent trainers.

            "So, did you get a necklace for yourself, too?"

            Lance nodded, fondly recalling the polished metal still wrapped in a layer of cotton wool, in the desk drawer.

            He wouldn't wear it all the time, just for special occasions.

            Something clinked as Claire looked up in surprise.

            "Did you hear that?"

            "You think someone got past the defenses around this house?" Lance asked.

            "Hmm…"

            Both stood up silently, releasing a dragonair each, and split up.

            Claire found nothing out of the ordinary, and neither did Lance, until they saw a pebble – a pebble? Dancing up and down and up and down in the tub.

            "What the-?"  
            "Lance, is that yours?"  
            Lance cast a faint glare at the pink stone on the leather loop he had left in there the night before. "Yes. I was going to give you this one too."

            "Well…' Claire picked up the stone with one finger, and then yelped. 

            Lance caught it before it hit the floor. "What happened?"

            "It zapped me!"

            "What? It should just be an ordinary necklace."

            "Ordinary necklaces don't glow, and they don't' talk either." Claire said, now staring at the little rock on a chain she was wearing. "_Where_ did you get these?"

            "Bernard's Jewelry Co, Goldenrod City."

            "Interesting." Claire muttered. "Well then, I say we pay him a visit."

            Breakfast was quickly eaten and then the two flew off.

            It seemed Bernard was expecting them.

            "Well now, I see you've figured out the secret of the amulets."

            "What secret?" Lance snapped. "I just want to know why this one shocked my sister!"

            He leveled an accusing glare at the still faintly glowing pink rock.

            "You have to wear it."

            "What?!"

            "Just put it on, and everything will become clear. I promise you won't be zapped."

            "That's real reassuring." Lance muttered, but seeing as threatening the old man would probably get him nowhere, he did so.

            The glow continued to flash on and off, but it wasn't as wild and frenzied as earlier. "So, what's the story?"

            Claire crossed her arms as she and Lance got ready to attack.

            Bernard pulled open a drawer, revealing a black notebook. He quickly scribbled something in it, and then cleared his throat.

            "Those are no ordinary necklaces, as you suspected. However, the full impart of their powers is far beyond your imagination. The responsibility of the bearer, unfortunately, is the same though."

            "Point being?"

            "Do you believe in magic?"

            "Of course."

            Claire nodded in confirmation of her brother's words. Grandfather had shown them a tiny bit before he died.

            "Well then, that's good. I always like open minds better." Bernard nodded at them. "Each amulet represents a species of pokemon, which the wearer must protect. In return, the pokemon grants its powers to the user."

            "Equivalent trade."

            "Quite right, young lady."

            "So how do we protect this pokemon?"

            "You will learn at the Sealing."

            "The what?"

            "There will be a ceremony in six days. You will find yourself automatically transported to where you belong, and the rest of the story shall be told there."

            "… All right." Lance said, still not completely reassured.

            Claire frowned. "Wait a second. How many people will be there?"

            "Only the new bearers, for it is the Sealing, not the Call."

            Without another word, Bernard ushered them out. "Oh, and ask the amulets if you have any more questions."

End Chapter 1

Complete 4/7/04


	2. Preparation

I know you want to see the other bearers!

CROSSOVER with pokemon special, somewhat

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics, k?

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ if pokemon or amulets talk. If any Original Characters pop up, I will try my best to keep their roles small.

WARNINGS: Bloodshed, religious ceremony, manipulation

Chapter 2: Preparation

            Green, Red, and Blue sat together, listening to Professor Oak drone on about some mystic destiny.

            "Professor, this is all very interesting, but why are we here?" Red asked. Red wasn't his real name, just a nickname, but Ash hated being called Ash. It made for too many jokes about his complexion.

            "Yes, grandfather." Green added. His spiky brown hair stirred in the rapid-fire breath of the professor's clipped words.

            "I could be making money right now…" Blue added in an undertone as she filed her nails.

            Professor Oak quickly wrapped up his discussion and presented them each with an amulet.

            "Put these on," He instructed.

            Shrugging, Ash took Zapdos, Green took Cubone, and Blue was left with Eevee. They all obeyed.

            The yellow, brown, and white rocks didn't look all that special.

            That was when the telepathic voices began to speak, harkening them to their undertaking.

            And so it began.

            Red was fascinated by the voice of the legendary bird as it talked about the power of flight, the thrill of the hunt, the freedom and pursuit that came hand-in-hand, and the fight to stay alive. Adventure waited on the horizon, and he embraced it whole-heartedly. Even though he felt sad at the thought of leaving his pokemon behind temporarily, Zapdos promised to watch over them.

Green loved the simplicity and common sense of the Cubone. They both shared similar opinions to life. There was no point to unnecessary risk. Fight for what you love, but don't go chasing every hero.

            Blue, it turned out Eevee was proud to be her companion. They were alike in many ways just the same. No crazy adventures, but let the others underestimate you, and then beat them to show your victory. True colors hidden by a cute mask. Very true… in Blue's own team, Jigglypuff, Clefable, Nidorina, Horsea, Blastoise, Ditto… all but one were disguised.

            If only all amulets clicked as well.

            Claire was doing quite well with her Horsea, it was timid, shy, and did not try to make her angry.

            Lance's first conflict with Mew came moments after they had left. Maybe mews didn't like red.

            In any case, Lance was in shock as his beautiful crimson hair suddenly unspiked itself and fell slightly past his shoulders in wispy pale pink strands. Cotton candy. Or… mew fur.

            "What did you do!?"

            The amulet giggled. _Lighten up!_

"My hair!"

            "Your eyes, too." Claire commented. She didn't mind blue hair, since it was naturally blue, Horsea had just darkened it a few shades.

            Lance stared at the mirror in horror. "I look like a girl!"  
            "So you do." Claire commented. "At least it's not too bad…"

            Mew just continued to laugh while Lance resisted the urge to smash the rock to pieces. * My life is at an end now… there goes all my planning… and all because of this rock! I wish I'd never bought it. *

Exactly six days later, the Sealing began. There were only about ten people there, all nervous. But then, they had all been newly introduced to their fates.

Ash's pokemon stayed with Oak. Pikachu…Aerodactyl…Gyarados…Eevee… Poliwrath…Venusaur… they were all home without him.

Green and Blue were shaking similar nagging feelings of loss.

Lance and Claire's dragons hid in Dragon's Den, waiting for their trainers to complete the obligation and return home as fast as possible.

An older woman, grey-streaked hair, clad in a bejeweled red vest over a cream-toned tracksuit, the Persian amulet around her throat, began to speak.

"I am Margaret. As I expect, most of you have begun this step of your journey with fear or even anger. That is understandable, for dreams have been torn apart for this cause. Yet, do not despair. For the term of duty is not as long as life itself, for only two years the power you hold, and if deemed unfit, it is stripped from you. After that, you may go back to life. Or, you may choose to keep the power, and continue to guard your chosen pokemon. That is your choice. However, I will warn you now. All of you were chosen, by the amulets you hold, they will be your protection and guide, but at the same time, you sacrifice your spirit to bind them. This can not be a forced duty, if you do not wish to proceed, speak now."

Lance opened his mouth, but froze as the amulet seared, blindingly red hot, hissing against his skin.

_No! I will not take another! You are my Chosen, and you shall be! I understand that this will take time, we will work it out! You cannot back out!_

Frowning, Lance found his vocal cords frozen, undoubtedly the result of Disable. * Very well then… the power of the mews shall be mine for two years, and I will wield reality as I will. But I won't be their slave. *

Satisfied for the moment, and ignoring the faint flashes of pain that were quickly fading away thanks to Softboiled, Lance closed his eyes.

Across the clearing, Claire touched the cool stone, and waited.

What was the sealing?

Margaret waited for ten minutes, before she continued.

"Now. Place one finger on the amulet."

They obeyed.

A sharp pain shot through his system, and Lance opened his eyes to see a single drop of blood glittering redly, before fading into the stone.

_You are bound to me now, Chosen, and the way of the Mew, for this cannot be undone until the moon has risen twenty-four._

So now what? Lance asked.

_That was only the first sealing. The second is more painful, if you fight it. I advise you not to._

Gritting his teeth at the injustice of it all, Lance waited. A tickling sensation flowed through his arms, down to his legs and finally stopped at his chest, after having made an entire circuit of his body. The faint ripples increased in intensity, flares of power flickering and dancing, until finally coalescing into an aura of pinkness. He was literally glowing with psychic power, but when the flames all focused inside, that was no game. They hissed and burrowed deep under his skin, becoming a part of him, heedless of the wet splatters that glimmered on the dry grass below.

The pain did not knock him unconscious though, he was awake for every pin drop of infusion.

It finally abated.

Looking around, Lance saw the others in similar states of shock.

Claire was shaking, as the Horsea amulet tried to calm her with waves of clean energy. Red, the poor child, was still writhing, electricity dancing over him. Green looked all right, the earth having recognized its rightful owner. As for Blue, she had hardly felt any pain, only an immersion.

It depended on the amulet, then.

The more power the more pain? It made sense, in a warped view.

Margaret walked around, checking on all of them.

"The second sealing is complete. The third begins once you take the step to your new home."

One by one, each holder disappeared in a corona of light.

Claire initially panicked, discovering herself underwater. Are you trying to drown me?! 

_You can breathe underwater, Chosen._

Huh? 

Claire took a small breath, just in case. Sure enough, the water flowing in didn't even hurt. It seemed perfectly natural.

_The Chosen often inherits several characteristics of the pokemon, not just visible ones._

Oh. 

_I think Mew was overzealous with him though._

Aniki certainly isn't happy with his hair. 

_He'll get used to it._

I hope I will too. 

_Now, the first order of business, though it is pretty obvious…. _The amulet glowed, Claire's attire changing in blue. Black leotard shifted into a wetsuit that went down to her knees, halfway to her arms on the sleeves, with blue stripes down the sides. Cape was gone, you couldn't swim with it underwater. No flippers, she didn't need them. Her hair styled itself, the ponytail pulling back into a Horsea's fins.

_Perfect._

Wow… 

It was perfect.

And as the Horseas came up to greet their new children, the wash of love she felt banished all thoughts of her brother from Claire's head.

End Chapter

Complete 4/7/04


	3. Adjust

More one-person focus, I like it!  
  


Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit fanwork, no copyright infringement intended. Mine under International Copyright Law, k?

Notes: for telepathy or Chosen speaking to amulet, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon or amulets talking.

These semi-point-of-views are all running concurrently, in case you're confused. Same time, different places/ppl 

Link Masters – thank you! Glad you liked my site

Aragorn the Ranger – gracias!

Darkstorm Dragon – thanks

Zapdos Articuno – yep, Lance is a psychic master

Briememory – the first part of this story will be updated on ff.net, the second part will be on my page, because the first part is non-romance. Thus, it is on my page in the non-romance section, not in the championshipping section

Chapter 3: Adjust

            The earth was cool and smoky and warm, all at once. The Mother, the creator, the splendor of it all dawned on Green like rings of light.

            He sat cross-legged, marveling at the intricate care the Cubones had taken when building their home. Lovely, but sturdy, also, for no earthquake would destroy this home. No one would harm the Cubone while he was here.

            If Team Rocket came, he would drive them away.

            For his duty…

            No, that wasn't it. The baby Cubone in his arms stirred, eyes opening.

            For the precious lives being lost every day, he would stay and protect them forever, if need be.

            The sealing was complete.

            The simple brown of his pants and new cloak brushed against the packed dirt. The only spot of 'Green' left for his name shimmered on his long-sleeved shirt. Sturdy leather boots completed his new attire. But of course, clothing wasn't that important.

            They were one.

            The brown stone blended into the brown of his skin, and the same tone reflected itself in the earth around them.

            The guards were on the lookout, but he wasn't worried yet. There had been peace since he had arrived. It would stay that way if he could help it.

            He smiled.

            Initial panic gave way to wide-eyed wonder as he stared at the seas below him. The amulet chuckled in his mind.

            _Do you think I would drown my Chosen?_

            It's beautiful. He whispered, as the light glinted over the flinty waters.

            _Of course, and only we fliers can appreciate it._

            Red spread his arms, knowing it was foolish, but the sensation of flying like a bird… so new…

            So wonderful, though, it made him feel complete.

            They continued on towards the nest. A sentry greeted him respectfully, black-lined eyes in wonder.

            It had been ages since they had found a Chosen to call their own… for the amulet is only Chosen for a certain one, and cannot be forced.

            There were few remnants of the once proud tribe left, many having died in battle. But he vowed to take care of the ones who remained.

            Soft wing beats…

            Who knew such hard-looking feathers hid down?

            His golden-plaited armor glittered and sparkled. Adventures awaited him as the Chosen of the Zapdos.

            He embraced destiny with a flying leap.

            She landed with a muffled thump in the downy meadow, surprised by the gleeful laughter from the amulet.

            That wasn't funny! 

            _Like Chosen, like me!_ The amulet retorted, as several Eevees ran up to greet them. They made short little jumping bows, but were too excited to keep up the façade of decorum.

            The laughter of all twinkled through the valley.

            Brown hair and fur jumped and danced together.

            She smoothed down her new jacket and pants, glad they were fawn and chocolate…a lovely combination. The white gloves stayed, and her boots slid just below her knees in cream.

            It was fun.

            The eevees were great pranksters. Already, she was learning that the cute to evil act had been perfected before she came along.

            But it takes one to know one.

            Blue held the three squirming bundles of fur in her arms as she walked towards the river. It was payback time…

            And with a splash, the story commenced.

            Stupid little glowing pink gem that messed up his life.

            Lance kept his thoughts well shielded though, he didn't' need any more 'reminders' about his place. After all, the first curse of sleeplessness had already taken effect, and would not wear off until he could 'deal with his responsibility'.

            Oh no, no, no, I'll just deal with this power and after two years this chunk of rock won't be mine anymore.

            Strands of pink hair fell in front of his baby-blue eyes. A mew through and through… the amulet was blessedly silent.

            It was very still.

            Lance sighed, glad that he had at least kept the black long-sleeved attire he normally wore, and the boots. Why couldn't he keep the cape and jacket too? He didn't want to freeze… 

            What if the mews lived in the desert? No, fate could not be that set against him, could it? No.

            Lance focused his new power, levitating a bit higher as he waited for the amulet to wake up.

            He still needed to get 'home'.

            That was when a Mew appeared next to him and squeaked in surprise. Who are you! 

            Apparently the Chosen of the Mews. Lance replied, the rose hue of the amulet in stark contrast to the black he wore. 

            Oh! Come with me! 

            And so, he followed… time to take the step of fate.

            Half a year slipped by on silent wings.

            No disasters befell any of the clans. There were small disputes though…

            Claire and the Horseas migrated to Seafoam, after water pollution decimated their home. Even as Chosen, Claire had limited powers to deal with man-made disasters.

            She could calm destructive storms, but… that was something different.

            Anger sprouted in her heart when they all saw the murky ruins of a longtime home, floating in mire.

            How dare they.

            Claire vowed to make the factories pay, as soon as she could leave.

            She would protect them. They were hers, after all.

            Green's eyes flashed in contempt, as a wall of bones sprouted from the earth itself, cutting off the Machop's escape route.

            The Machop had no Chosen yet. They ran wild, trying to take the land that rightfully belonged to _his_ pokemon.

            He was Chosen, and he fought with the earth against the opposition.

            The Cubones charged behind him, bones flying. The battle was quickly won.

            Perhaps in the future there would be no more warfare, here.

            The Cubones loved peace, but if threatened, they became mad…

            Then, there was the treaty with the Marowak. They had a chosen of their own, a man, perhaps in his late forties, sealed for at least ten years. One of the ones who stayed…

            Like Green…

            Tyler taught him the finer points. Cubones were not that refined.

            And so, teacher and student learned, as the months went on.

            It was not that difficult. He enjoyed his life, and when the call came, he stayed.

            Blue…

            She loved the Eevees, and could not stand being apart from them. On her part, the most difficult was hiding them.

            Breeders systematically conducted raids, trying to capture. She fought them off, knowing it was her way to protect them.

            In that way, her own pokemon came and helped. The amulet allowed it, so all was well.

            When not fleeing, they enjoyed harmless little games. And so, she sank deeper into the web, and she would bind herself to them, sealing also.

            It was raining, he knew, as he flew towards the airship.

            Zapdos were rare and everyone knew that, especially the collector. He had tried to catch the eldest of the tribe once before. Now, he was back.

            Red's eyes gleamed golden, his armor not even weighing him down as a sword of lighting formed in his hands and with one slash, the ship imploded upon itself. This time, Red made sure Lawrence was dead before he vaporized the remains.

            Three zapdos circled him, praises in the air.

            He was only doing his duty as Chosen, but it was important. If only his pokemon were also here, everything would be perfect. Still… he thought he would stay if they asked him to.

            Sealed forever…

            Lance's baby-blue eyes were closed as he fought the assassin. Dressed in electric purple, the man was quite skilled.

            The psychic blades danced in his hands as he parried and slashed in a dance of death. Too bad… the man was unprepared as the psychic equivalent of hyper beam he had been preparing blasted into him. Lance _could_ use other moves, but he never showed them in front of the mews.

            They had broken him enough. Three months of sleepless nights had already shattered his restraint. It was a miracle his mind still functioned.

            True, the power was excellent to wield, but Lance never forgot what the amulet had put him through. One thing, one spark of anger, remained.

            He would be patient and relinquish this for his true path, as soon as the term ended. 

            Until then, the practice was good.

            A muffled scream sounded through the valley. The mews did not even pause in their daily lives.

End Chapter!

Completed 4/7/04


	4. Congeal

*Waves* I bring you another chapter

These are hard to write though, they take hours

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. It is not mine, though I wish it were. *sighs* No copyright infringement intended for fanwork.

Anyway, if you want to read my fics, please don't take them. 

Notes: , **, and _italics_ are already explained.

Warnings: Insanity, angst

Thank you, Link Masters and Briememory!

Chapter 4: Congeal

            His favorite mew, Cassandra, floated next to him as he scanned the sky for danger, abnormally blue eyes glowing purple.

            All quiet on the Western Front? 

            No. 

            She stiffened, as the amulet pulsed in preparation for battle. What is it? 

            Helicopters. Team Rocket. You said they created mewtwo from a Mew's DNA. Did they capture a live one? 

            Yes. 

            Hide, now! 

            The cry sent out, the mews hid and scattered and escaped.

            Lance shielded himself with psychic energy and waited.

            Yes, they were coming.

            As he tightened the web of psychic energy humming around him, one helicopter crossed an invisible line. Instantly, it imploded.

            A smirk crossed Lance's lips, as the process repeated itself, until they were all destroyed.

            Take no prisoners, after all, it was war.

            The helicopters gone, the Mews re-emerged and went on with life.

            There was nothing out of the ordinary, after all.

            It was… justice.

            The power hurt so much as it crawled, but when wielded, ah, that was wonderful. The beautiful blades of death danced forever onwards.

            He smiled.

            So pretty…

            The amulet was the one getting worried now. Had the cruelty wound up snapping his Chosen? Well… maybe it had been harsh, the physical punishment… and then the mental twisting… rape…

            It certainly seemed that way…

            Danger within, it flickered in his eyes like candle flames.

            Yes, the amulet actually was frightened.

            Its emotions were shaking, so prettily. Lance hid a smile inwardly and cleaned the blood off the silver blades, smiling vacantly. He licked the blood off his fingers, almost purring. * Sweet… *

            _Chosen…_

            Lance did not respond.

            It was only when the amulet shocked him that he replied. Yes… He drawled lazily.

            A faint brush of something dark and unidentifiable hovered in that tone.

            The amulet shut up, already whirring away at the future.

            Cassandra returned and watched him also.

            It was never good for a Chosen to receive a defective amulet. Perhaps theirs was not, but it had been quite harsh…

            You are not supposed to force a burden on someone who does not want it.

            What if he had snapped truly? His behavior was starting to show dark streaks… then they would have to replace him.

            She was afraid.

            Claire yawned.

            The horseas swam around her, in their new home. She still resented the forced move though.

            Her amulet calmed its Chosen, quietly.

            No sense in making some fantastic display of power, if only a little was needed. Some others did not get it though.

            He felt a bit sorry for her brother. Mew was a fickle amulet.

            Still, it was none of his business.

            _Chosen? Are you happy here?_

            Of course I am happy. Claire smiled. I just wish our home were still there. 

            _Yes, it was unavoidable though._

_            It was very unwelcome._ An older horsea commented. _However, we can't fight back against the humans, can we?_

            I'm not sure… 

            Claire paused. * Maybe… but, I don't really feel sympathy for them if we do fight. However, we are just horsea, and nowhere near the power level needed. All the pokemon would need to unite… for humanity to fall. *

            She closed her eyes, floating in the deep waters.

            It was home.

            The next day, the Seadras came to visit.

            Strangely, their Chosen was missing. When Claire inquired, the chief, Bluestone, told her that Laurel had died in the course of duty, two days away.

            Claire was in shock. She hadn't actually considered death to be a possibility, at least not seriously… didn't the amulet protect?

            Yes, the amulet protects, but not against another.

            It was mewtwo.

            None of the other Chosen of the sea knew who held that strange amulet, made out of plain granite, and carved with the same pattern as the others. But Mewtwo was rumored to be alone.

            One Mewtwo, one Chosen…

            Not a large force at all, but they were careful. Claire counted the days until the Call came, knowing that it only appeared once every five years, and by then Mewtwo might have grown out of control.

            She could not leave her tribe though. Not only did the amulet forbid it, she also had to protect them. It was her life!

            A messenger from the Magikarp tried offered to carry a message to Lance and the Mews, if that would help. Claire nodded, and the next day, the ordinary fish went on an extraordinary task.

            After all, no one suspected Magikarp.

            Blue peered out from the hidden caves, satisfied that the men were gone.

            Professional hunters, they had brought Parasect and Scyther to help. But she would protect her Eevees!

            She picked up the little ones and soothed them, as the mothers and fathers were hiding elsewhere. 

            You could not play all your cards at once.

            _Mistress! They took Starfire!_

            "Starfire?" Blue looked worried. He had been ready to leave and join the Flareon tribe, close by. How did they capture him? 

            _It was a black poke ball._ Berry told her.

            Blue winced. * That would be Team Rocket's new inventions… * Some other tribes might be shut off from the world, but hers wasn't.

            The pidgey and spearow often brought news. One was Team Rocket's new invention.

            It was called the 'Master Ball'. Capable of catching any pokemon, it would be a formidable weapon.

            If she were still in business, she could use them, but now, her life was the Eevee.

            The white stone glittered sharply. _Chosen? We cannot go after him._

            Not us. 

            Blue released Clefable, and the pixie quickly went off to search.

            They always needed a plan first.

            The rest of the Eevees slowly slunk out of their hiding places. That was when the torpedo-buried mines went off.

Traps!

Blue sprang into motion, form shifting and blurring whitely. Almost immediately, many of the electronics failed.

A gaseous cloud of angry energy…

It was the hatred of the Eevee directed at humans.

Only when all of the disaster had been cleared, did the amulet's power bleed away and leave behind a relieved girl. No longer a child, she had been through the transformation before, and she knew it was necessary to protect the Eevees.

The tribe quickly gathered up all its members, and began the ceremony to purify the area.

It was repetitious, but at least they were still safe and alive, proving the magic worked. And so, life went on.

Red dozed, nesting with the Zapdos. Life had calmed down after the Collector had left. He would survive until the Call.

Luckily, the Call came the very day before their two-year service ended, and then they could choose to seal eternal or leave.

The cave slumbered on, peacefully.

Elsewhere, the Cubone and Marowak lived on.

End Chapter

Completed on 4/8/04 with much difficulty

  
            


	5. Coagulate

I know I'm writing but I don't know what will appear… SOC

Notes/Disclaimer: Phantomness does not own pokemon! In case that wasn't already evident, I'm just telling you… pokemon belongs to Nintendo. No copyright infringement intended, this is my non-profit fanfic. Okay?

Thus we have for telepathy/Chosen speaking, for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon/amulet talking.

Timeline: 3 months before The Call/2 year contract expires

Warnings: Death, darkness, insanity, etcetera…

Link Masters – thanks

Briememory – I think they are, kind of. You can't make amulets. They've always been there, waiting. The mewtwo amulet was there before mewtwo, inactive until the pokemon appeared and a Chosen was found.

Chapter 5: Coagulate

            He was bleeding, but it didn't hurt at all. The power shimmered and danced so prettily. It was turning his aura blood red.

            So pretty…

            And the wisps of black smoke clung to him like sticky syrup.

            Both the amulet _and_ the Mews were now quite disturbed.

            They had forced him to accept the power, now it was time to pay for the mistake…

            Now was the time the amulet wished it had eyes so it could close them…

            It did not even want to see what it had created.

            Red looked around in surprise. How had his pokemon gotten here?

            Sparkler looked pleased with herself, ruffling her golden feathers, spiky. _You like your surprise?_

            "Oh Sparkler! Thank you!"

            And as Pikachu and the others swarmed around him, offering hugs and warm friendship, he was happy at last.

            He wasn't alone, he hadn't been alone, but this just made it all much better.

            Red would stay with them after all… he had his pokemon and his duty and the adventures he wanted, so what more was there to life?

            Parents? None.

            The Professor? That was Green's grandfather and thus his duty. It was no concern, really…

            He fell into the warm cocoon of safety, as the others had done. That was all there was…

            Perfect.

            He was Chosen, and he could stay that way… for as long as need be.

            They had two days peaceful, and then another person made the bid for a legendary bird.

            Joe and his victreebel looked around cautiously. They had heard there were Zapdos in the area, but… where were they?

            "Can't see anything from the ground, so let's fly." Joe said. "Go! Dodrio!" Now, I don't know how Dodrio can fly because they don't really have wings, and are more made for running like ostriches, but since they can learn fly, it flew.

            And so up into the air they went.

            Ash watched, not really interested. The caves were not visible… yet. However, if he entered the sacred realm… he would be in trouble.

The guards always gave a warning though.

Soon enough, Ash's pokemon were startled by the high-pitched squawks that originated. A zapdos, not brightly colored but dull, for better camouflage, was crying for the guard to organize.

Ash stopped them. If it is a human trainer, I'll take care of it. 

_Yes, Chosen!_

_We hear and obey._ Another said obediently.

Ash smiled, and flew through the hidden passageways to the cave where Joe was searching.

Joe jumped when a sudden burst of light blinded him. Next, a boy dressed in some weird gold armor appeared.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"The Chosen of the Zapdos." Red flicked a glare over Dodrio. Leave, now, or else the birds will not hesitate to shed your blood as well. 

_ I only obey him. _

You should have stopped him before he entered the caves. 

_I was unable to!_

"Shut up! I bet you're just jealous since I found this cave and you want Zapdos!" Joe yelled.

Red's eyes narrowed. "Careful… I'm warning you to leave. If you don't, I am not responsible for whatever may incur."

"Go! Dodrio!"

Dodrio stood still, refusing to attack.

"What the hell?"

"Your pokemon is smarter than you are. If you try to hurt me you bring the wrath of the thunderbird and the curse upon you for seven times."

"Fine then!" Joe removed a net.

Red burst into laughter. "You're going to use a net against me?!"

            Joe threw it.

            The net disintegrated five feet away from Red, in a shower of fiery sparks. "Stop now… it's almost too late."

With an enraged howl, Joe attacked again. this time, he had a homemade smoke bomb. In the dark, he snuck deeper into the area.

Red waited until the smoke had cleared, and then vanished back into the maze of hidden pathways, following him.

_It will be one step and his fate is sealed._

I already warned him, it is his loss. 

            The amulet pulsed knowingly in response. _I know. You do well, my Chosen._

Thank you. I am honored. 

            True enough, Joe's steps were firmly wiped off the face of the caves moments later. It was only justice.

            The newly arrived pokemon watched, but felt nothing. For the bond of the Chosen to his pokemon strengthened and grew as they joined each other again, in friendship.

            It was raining, soft patters against the dry earth. But the earth wanted the water badly. And so, it went on. That was the way it was.

            Green and Tyler both took care of their respective charges.

            His new mentor was a good friend. He did however, warn Green of the dangers that might happen in the future. If the young Chosen could not stand the thought, eternal sealing was not a good idea.

            However, Green stood firm. Even if he died in the course of duty, it would be no loss. He was not bitter.

            He missed his grandfather only slightly.

            But on the other side, Oak wondered where his grandson was with worry. He had sent him off himself, yes, with the persuasion of the wise Hypno amulet.

            I must remember to check on him at the Call. 

            _Yes, Chosen._

            Hypno…they were one of the rare ones. It was a good thing they lived very near to Pallet, so their Chosen kept his studies up.

            It was fair. Most moved to live with their own pokemon, though, obviously.

            Rattata was another that could live just about anywhere. There were many rattata tribes, so the Chosen simply stayed with one.

            That was the way it worked. It was a good set.

            Green didn't know about him yet, though. Well, if his grandson chose eternity, he wouldn't be surprised. Family is sometimes predictable.

            His daughter had died defending the Seel, young as she was, whaling had been popular in those days, as fur coats.

            It was only true.

            They had mowed her down with tanks. Even the magic of an amulet could not stand up to technology forever.

            And his son-in-law had not lived past her much longer.

            Well, it was no good musing on the past.

            Oak smiled as he watched the Hypno go on with their lives. Not many of them either, but it was no matter. Living was the matter.

            Amen.

            Claire held the Horseas close to her, afraid.

            Mewtwo had tried to attack their tribe, but she and two other Chosen had managed to fight him off. Why?

            Why was he killing other pokemon?

            Was it the corrupted Chosen, or the other way around?

            And why hadn't Lance gotten her message?

            Drake… he was four years older, but sometimes, naïve to the point of insanity. He had not known either, even shocked at her wish for advice.

            Well, maybe the pokemon's traits did reflect in the Chosen. What did she expect from the Psyduck holder?

            But Drake also trained a dragonair…

            Still… what could they do but wait?

            Running was certainly not an option, the sea held only small pockets of life now. Deep-fishing trawlers wiped out most of the food supply. Shoreline eroded, pollution fluctuating and taking its own toll.

            If too many fishing boats passed, the pokemon would have a lean year.

            Psyduck and horsea could coexist, they ate different foods and swam in different levels of the ocean. No competition was necessary, otherwise she would have unflinchingly fought Drake tooth and nail. It was all right. For now…

            The future looked quite bleak. Please let the Call come…

            Blue let out a sigh of relief. It was safe.

            The eevees were still afraid, though. She didn't blame them. how had Team Rocket found the place? Had another Chosen joined the organization and sold them out?

            Her lips curled up in a wordless snarl.

            It was unfair! She could only do so much. Even eevee were not that powerful, despite their potential.

            The stronger ones usually went on to evolve…

            Please, protect my tribe…

            It was her one prayer, her one hope, and if the rumors about Mewtwo were true, soon Team Rocket would not be her only worry.

            She shifted, an Eevee where she had once been, as she bounded off to check the borders.

            Better safe than sorry, every time.

            There were no trainers, but it was never wise to let down your guard. She had blockaded the valley entrance, but that wasn't any help against aerial fighters.

            Fortunately, the Fearow often leant their aid.

            Lucky…

            She closed her eyes, hoping, again.

End Chapter

Completed 4/8/04 while doing Spanish HW. CURSE MY SPANISH TEACHER TO THE DEPTHS OF ANTARTICA!!!


	6. Convene

Another chapter! I put up two…  
Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. This is non-profit fanwork by me. Don't take it, k?

Notes: for telepathy, for thoughts, _italics_ for a pokemon to talk. This is two years after the beginning, so Lance is 17.

Amusing tidbit: I just realized that if Pidgeot flies at Mach 2, then its going, what, 1200 km/hour? Why can't you get from Houen to Johto/Kanto then? Or at least form Kanto to Johto? Either that or physics class is a lie.

Chapter 6: Convene

            It had finally come, the day many had been anxiously awaiting.

            The area buzzed with life.

            Many of the Chosen and their pokemon had prepared food and other celebratory necessities, so it went well.

            That was when the platform was put up and they began to speak of grievances. Then came the trial.

            Sure enough, two fell that day.

            Mewtwo… and Zubat.

            They were sorry to see the girl go, she had been a good friend. Unfortunately, a cute exterior hid the fact that she was selling their secrets to Team Rocket, and killing off the pokemon.

            It was justice.

            So why did it hurt?

            Lance sipped the dewy lemonade, pleased.

            The mew amulet hummed on his chest.

            It couldn't wait to leave! This human was too dark! Yes, he had wanted a Chosen who wouldn't shed tears at necessary death, but it didn't want one who actually enjoyed the killing! Apparently his methods of obedience had been too harsh…  
            Please, oh please, please, please don't let him choose eternity! The amulet all but screamed.

            Lance could feel the broadcasting emotions, he had his own psychic power and when the Mew amulet had forcibly shoved its power into him, it had blended and simply augmented his once-pitiful abilities. The power had mixed without them knowing, now it was his regardless of whether or not he wore the charm.

            Mine. My power… all mine…

            He placed his fingers against the cool stone in an almost happy move, causing involuntary shuddering from said rock. LET HIM LEAVE! I WANT A NEW CHOSEN! I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO WAIT ANOTHER HUNDRED THOUSAND YEARS BUT THIS ONE IS INSANE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO BREAK HIM THIS BADLY! LEAVE! Please, please!

            It seemed to cry out in pain.

            He smiled.

            Claire looked around for her brother. Drake had gotten into a very heated argument with Clara, keeper of the Dratini amulet, and it didn't look like it would wind down anytime soon.

            She wasn't watching where she was going, and accidentally knocked someone over. "Oh, I'm sorry."

            "No problem." An old voice reassured her.

            Claire did a double take. "Professor Oak? But-." Her eyes stopped as they focused on the Hypno stone he wore. "All this time, you were?"  
            "Yes, the Hypno allowed me to live my life."

            "Wow."

            "Do not worry, your gym still waits. The press was told you were off training, and as long as nobody could defeat Morty, they would not challenge you."

            "Thank goodness!"

            "Also, you got one of the nice ones. I'm sure horsea wouldn't mind if your dragon pokemon went with you."

            "Thanks, professor."

            Oak smiled. He had seen his grandson, and Green seemed ready to take the next step. It was well.

            He could visit, either way, as another Chosen. Plus, there was no media or bad press here. No conflict that tore the world apart for society's amusement. It was serenity, and Green liked that. Who was Oak to deny his grandson his heart's desire?

            Not him.

            Green looked completely happy, with Cubones surrounding him. Oak didn't blame him. They were peace-lovers, excellent crafts-pokemon, and loyal. What more could you ask for without feeling greedy?

            Why wouldn't he be happy?

            If only all of the amulets were so nice.

            Oak sighed, watching some of the others. A few were obvious. The girl who held Gengar looked terrified…

            He didn't want to be depressed though, he still had plenty of years left and so much to look forward to.

            Lance smiled as Claire walked up. She looked different, more mature, maybe. Well, they had both aged.

            Perhaps him more than her…

            "Oniisan?"

            "Hi, Claire." Lance said, ignoring the amulet.

            "Are you going to seal?"

            Lance looked contemplative. "Most likely no."

            "Ah…" Claire lowered her voice, even though no one was paying attention to the two of them. "Forced? I heard…"

            "Hai."

            "Then don't seal, it will ruin your life."

            "I think this amulet has already ruined my life, but it's just my judgment." Lance commented. "Someone else deserved it, most likely. The mews need compassion, not the wrath they think they do."

            Claire was slightly confused but nodded.

            "Want some lemonade?"

            Claire laughed and accepted a glass. "Arigato."

            She didn't see the darkness flickering over and the fires right beneath those shields of blue.

            Red ignored the girls oohing and aahing over his armor. He wore it normally, so why was it such a big deal? It was light.

            It was just another Chosen outfit, right?

            Well… it was fancy, but he liked it.

            Pikachu had run off to see the sights, while his Gyarados and Aerodactyl shared a giant smoothie.

            Interesting.

            Venusaur slept on, along with Eevee. The long 'flight' had tired them out, and him to some extent, using Zapdos's power so they could fly too. But it was worth it. still, there had been the part when the discovered Poliwrath was afraid of heights and _that_ wasn't at all nice.

            There we go.

            It was a nice day. He was ready to seal fully, and the amulet understood. It was only a matter of time.

            Blue waved to Green by the refreshments stand. She was followed by nothing less than a train of frolicking Eevee.

            Yes, she would stay also.

            Blue couldn't imagine living without them, so caught up in her lives she was.

            So most likely, the system worked. There were simply a few unfortunates every time. Necessary casualties of war and power and the like, right?

            She fed Eevee a strawberry.

            Green missed the dusky light of his earthen home. He hadn't seen sunlight much, and he didn't' like it.

            Sure, grass grew, but it still burned.

            Being burned always hurt. With a look of annoyance, he dug into his pockets and retrieved a jar of herbal suntan cream. Perfect.

            At least this way he wouldn't be a red blister when he went home.

            Home.

            No, it was not Pallet Town. He knew where his real home was now.

            The Cubones danced a war dance, knowing it would please him. He smiled.

            So cute…

            No, cute wasn't the right word. They were everything and nothing and the sun and moon and earth in one, because now he was Chosen and that was the way it was.

            So be it.

            Lance's eyes stayed glazed until the severing was finished.

            As the hated amulet dropped into the waiting hands of the Arbiter, he was shocked to see cold indifference in the face of the Chosen.

            That… and the obvious madness that still danced in those innocent blue eyes.

            In spite of his courage, the Arcanine holder still froze temporarily.

            Apparently Mew had become dangerous, or perhaps they had been incompatible in the first place. Well, it was too late to tell now.

            Lance left the gathering quietly, having no reason to stay now. Claire was safe, and he missed his dragons.

            Besides, that stupid rock was finally gone!  
            His eyes glowed once, solidified. Not gold as he wanted, but red. The tones of freshly spilled blood, they would stay that way.

            Humming, he wove the necessary illusion around himself and stepped back into his former role as Elite Four leader. However, a pink tinge remained in his hair. It stayed that way.

            It was time. His real destiny was calling, now that the blockade had been removed. Two years before Kanto met Johto, and with Johto came the neo pokemon of course…

            Lance slipped Lugia's charm over his neck, feeling the cool metal nestle against his skin. Perfect.

            And as the surprised voice of the legendary, the new legendary, intruded in his thoughts, he smiled.

            Mew had only been a step, a lesson.

            It was time to actually fly now.

            Fly without those restraints, fly without pain, fly and deal death and win…

End Chapter!  
Whee! I know it's a cliffhanger… rolls eyes anyways, do review.

There is often no sense of passing time. I think that's intentional. Stream of consciousness, -

Completed 4/10/04, started 4/8/04


	7. Epilogue

I do need to finish this fic!

This fic was not championshipping, sorry. If the sequel is desired to be one, then… or if I want to write a championshipping sequel… - I'll notify you all.

Warnings: Again, insanity, hopefully no violence… maybe depression too…

Epilogue/Tie in to the sequel

            Chosen, again.

            He smiled, only faintly, as the energy hummed. So pretty, so very, very, pretty…

            Lugia nudged him, earning a smile.

            "Kirei…"

            The flecks of red danced in his eyes, forever.

            Chosen? 

            Yes, Lugia-san? 

            I love you. You're perfect. My Chosen… 

            Lance smiled, new wings of dragon steel spread out behind him in a bright arc. I know. There was no malice, no boast in that voice.

            It was just… truth.

            Warped truth, maybe, but the bells rang clear. If they were broken bits of metal, Lugia could not tell. Frankly, he did not care.

            He had a psychic and a dragon, already trained by a legendary, as his own.

            Besides, Lugia was one of a kind. He would take good care of his new Chosen. He knew the time had come, ever since his Chosen had picked _his_ amulet, _not_ Mew's, in the shop so long ago. If only.

            If only it had been Johto's cycle already. That way, mew would not have had corrupted his Chosen!  
            Still, no use dwelling over lost chances. They would move forward.

            It was a pity, his hair was still that ugly shade of pink, Lugia thought, but… I can change it later, if I have to destroy Mew's spell.

            Lugia smiled.

            My perfect Chosen…

            I'll take very good care of you; don't worry…  
            No one will ever hurt you again.

            Lance closed his eyes, and he looked like the perfect little doll, innocent… almost, but not quite.

            Maybe he had learned something from the mew. They were so kawaii, but underneath… killing…

            They had broken him.

            No sleep, so much responsibility, and then the forcing of power… power replaced everything else, wiped out everything else…

            Power _was _life.

            And his Chosen was so proud, so powerful, and so ready to attack. The mews had taken advantage of that, and shattered him, for their pleasure.

            He would only be theirs.

            Oh yes, they broke him well, he lived on power and the magic hummed and it was the only thing keeping him alive, because no human could survive. Maybe he wasn't human anymore, he was Chosen, but they had broken him to live on magic.

            Magic and power and energy and blood…

            Rest and food and pleasure all erased in a haze of pink glory. But then the pink bled to crimson, gold, sunsets…

 Let the rain fall now.

            Well, he would let his Chosen stay whatever he wanted.

            After all, he wasn't going to be a puppet master.

            No… that was stupid.

            You didn't get respect that way, only anger, and if the anger tipped the right way, you'd get madness.

            _That_ was never good.

            Unfortunately, the damage seemed to be irreversible in the current time. Maybe in the future there would be a way to fix it, but that would have to wait until the next Call.

            Five years…

            That was plenty of time for his Chosen to recover from Mew's abuse.

            Plenty.

End Story

Completed 4/13/04, started 4/10/04

Ahh… got only 4 hours of sleep!

If you really want to know what the mews were doing to Lance, and if the hints weren't enough, it was a combination of sleep deprivation (3 months without any sleep…) and pressure, and starvation. So, Lance adapted to live off magic and to only love it. That, and death… ne?

IMPORTANT QUESTION

Now, the next couple chapters are championshipping. I was going to not put them up here. Should I?


End file.
